The Start Was The End
by LookUpI'mThere
Summary: 1st Victorious fan fic so excited. Beck and Jade take that next step with disatrious consequences. Please r and r. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Jade slipped into the girls bathroom between first and second period. She was too scared to come in here earlier. She went into one of the stalls and locked the door. She got a pregnancy test out of her bag. She waited for the test to come to a conclusion. A pink line appeared below her eyes.

"Fuck," she said to herself.

She shoved the test into her bag and put the packaging in the bin. She hurried to Sikowitz's class and pretended like nothing was wrong. She slid into class just in time to be called up onto the stage with Tori and Beck.

"Tori you are Jade's little sister and Beck you're Jade's boyfriend and you're having a fight," Sikowitz explained. "Action!"

"Why do you have to be so self centred? Do you even care about me?" Even when they were acting Jade hated Beck yelling at her.

"It's not my fault you're such an idiot."

"That's it this is over," Beck mimed slamming a door.

Jade could see the real Beck doing that; walking out on her. She instinctively put her arm round her waist, covering her stomach. She could feel the tears emerging.

"Jade?"

She turned around to look at Tori. "Yes Tori?"

"Why do you and Beck fight like Mum and Dad?"

Tori's child like innocence was impeccable. Jade just pulled Tori into a hug and began to cry. She was glad because she could pretend she was acting.

"What's going to happen Jade?" Tori asked still in a hug.

"I don't know Tori," she replied.

"Scene!" Sikowitz yelled and the pair pulled away. "Well done guys. I wanted to use this to show you how powerful innocence can be."

Jade's POV

I sat down next to Beck and he slung his arm round me. I couldn't tell him. I couldn't ruin his life like that. He has an aspiring acting career and a great life. He wouldn't have that with me and a crying baby. I got by the rest of the day only throwing up once.

My father hates me but I had a plan. I called my mum when I was outside alone in the courtyard.

"Hello this is Maria Holmes' office how can I help?" Her secretary answered brightly.

"Hi this is her daughter can I talk to Maria please?"

"Of course Jadelyn right away."

If only I could send poison down the phone. I hated my full name.

"Hello Maria Holmes."

"Hi mum," I replied weakly as I sank into the couch with a mug of hot cocoa.

"Hi Jade." It was as if I could hear her smile her perfect smile.

"Mum, I have to tell you something. I'm pregnant," I told her with a hint of shame in my voice. "And I'd like to come and live with you."

"Now hold on Jade have you talked to the father?"

"Yeah." Lie. "He wants nothing to do with me or baby." Another lie. "He wants an abortion." Three lies and you're out.

"Okay. Well you know I'm always here for you but I want you to think about this for a week. If you still want to do this I'll get you on the first plan out here."

"Thank you. Thank you so much Mum," I told her.

"Okay well Jade I have to go but I'll talk to you soon. Love you."

"Love you too."

I put the phone down. This is what I wanted. I was sure.

A Week Later

"So you're absolutely positive?" My mum asked for the third time.

"Definitely."

"Okay well order the plane ticket with your credit card and I'll fund the difference."

"I'll call you when I've done it and tell you the times."

I put the phone down. This week had actually made me less sure. Beck had been his usual charming self and Cat was Cat. I just kept reminding myself it was always going to be hard to leave but it'll be better in the long run. I booked myself on an early sunday morning flight. Two days away. I couldn't tell them everything but I had to say something.


	2. Letters Of Goodbye

**Hey again. Thanks for the response it's been crazy and great. So here is the second chapter **Letters of Goodbye. **Enjoy!**

Tori's POV

I walked to my door and opened. I was surprised to see Jade on a saturday evening at my house.

"Hey?" I asked suspiciously.

"Look I know we haven't always been friends but I need you to do something for me." She handed me a pile of letters. "Just give these to people on monday at school. No questions."

"Okay," I replied looking down at the white envelopes.

"And I feel I should give you this." Jade wrapped her arms round me in a short hug. When she pulled away she said, "bye Tori."

I was going to stop her but she jumped back in her dad's car before I could. Did Jade just hug me? Something must be wrong.

I flicked through the envelopes and was surprised to find one marked for me. I ripped it open and unfolded the A4 piece of paper.

_Dear Tori,_

_I'm leaving so this is my goodbye: I'm sorry. You kicked ass in the showcase and I hated you because every time I look at you I see the girl who locked lips with my boyfriend on her second day. I always had a fear you'd pull me and Beck apart so I blocked you out. I had no right to do that._

_You're really pretty and you're going to go far so stick with it._

_Last thing, tell Andre that you love him. It's really obvious and kind of annoying the pair of you don't do anything about it._

_All the best_

_Jade_

I closed the letter and slid it back in the envelope. Jade was leaving?

-Monday Morning-

I saw Cat at her locker.

"Cat!" I called over to her.

She immediately covered her head.

"What are you doing Cat?"

"I thought you were a bird trying to attack me because of my hair. That's happened before."

I just nodded. I picked the letter out of my bag and handed it to her. Cat looked confused but I just walked away.

Cat's POV

I looked at the plain white envelope. 'My outstanding Cat' it was marked. I turned it over and opened it.

_Dear Cat,_

_This is a letter to say goodbye. I'm not good face to face and I never told you when I was around how much I loved you as a friend. Our memories shaped who I am today for the better. As my two last wishes I want you to listen to 'For Good' from Wicked because I mean every word and I want you to be you no matter what anybody says._

_Best wishes_

_Jade xxx_

"Hey Cat. What's that?" Andre asked.

I opened my mouth to speak but a high pitched squeak just came out. I covered my mouth with my hand before running away to the bathroom.

Andre's POV

I tried to stop Cat but it was no good. I wondered what had made her do that. I turned around to see Tori at her locker. God she was beautiful.

"Hey Tori," I said.

She didn't say anything and just handed me an envelope. I looked at it before looking back up at the side of her face.

_Dear Andre,_

_I'm going to miss you a lot. You have an amazing talent with composing that shouldn't go to waste. Thank you for being my first Hollywood Arts friend. Finally I want you to tell Tori how you feel because it's really irritating to watch the pair of you flirt and not do anything about it._

_Best Wishes_

_Jade_

I looked up at Tori who stared right into my eyes. I leaned in and our lips pressed. Before I got over the initial 'WTF are you doing Andre?' I realised she was kissing me back. As we pulled away we continued to stare at each other.

"Trust Jade, the most unromantic person on the planet, to get us together," I joked and she laughed.

I took her hand in mine. She smiled.

"Want to go to class?" I asked.

"As long as I'm holding your hand I'd love to," she answered.

Beck's POV

Tori and Andre walked into Sikowitz's class hand in hand.

'Finally,' I thought.

Tori's POV

I looked at Andre and smiled but then I looked at Beck and I just couldn't give him the letter. Cat walked in with red eyes from crying. She sat in an isolated seat at the back. I looked down at the letter. 'My beloved Beck' it was labelled. I looked at his cool demeanour and I just couldn't.

I picked up the other of the two remaining letters. It was for Rex. Not Robbie, Rex. I passed it forward to Robbie.

Robbie's POV

I looked at Rex's letter from Tori. I opened it.

_You're a fucking puppet and even sadder than your owner._

_Jade_

"That bitch is mean," Rex said.

Tori's POV

I smiled when I saw Robbie's reaction. It was all I could do. I rested my head in Andre's neck and it fit perfectly.

-Lunch Time-

"I just can't do that to him," I complained to Andre. "Cat cried at her letter. Beck has got to be worse. Surely?"

"But you have to. You promised Jade," Andre reminded me.

I kissed him on the cheek. I saw Beck at his locker and just walked up to him.

"Hey Tori," he said.

I didn't know what to say so I just shoved the letter at him.

"I'm sorry," I said before walking off.

Beck's POV

"Tori," I tried to stop her.

I looked down at the letter. 'My Beloved Beck.'

_Dear Beck,_

_I am so sorry we had to end it this way. I love you and I wish I'd said it more when I was around. I've left and I'm not sure if I'm coming back. Know my heart is always yours and the memories we shared will be the memories I treasure. Like when you pulled me into an empty classroom during a fight and you told me that you loved me for the very first time. Like the way your lips tasted of potato salad the first time we kissed in the back of my brother's car. I am so grateful for your love. I was lucky enough to have you pick me up when I cried and be there when I was happy. I'll miss the way you kiss me, your smile, your ridiculously gorgeous body. I'm glad you were my first time. Don't come and try and find me, please._

_I love you Beck. Have fun in life and don't hold onto me._

_With all my love_

_Jade xxx_

I slammed my locker door. I could feel everybody's eyes on me. I just walked off letter in hand, bag over shoulder. I walked out of the front doors at school and walked home. I sat down on my bed in the RV. I put my head in my hands and just cried. I noticed Jade's hair band on the floor. As I picked it up I saw her earring on the bedside table. I put the two things in my hands. I stabbed the earring through the hair band. I ran the hair band down my wrist and began to cry. I've lost my Jade.


	3. Five Years Later

**Thanks for the response guys it's been really great. I'm glad everyone's enjoying it. So this is the third chapter I'm sorry it's so short but please enjoy **Five Years Later

Beck's POV

"I'm at the airport," I said down the phone to my agent.

"Okay are you sure you're okay?" She asked again.

"Just enjoy your honeymoon," I insisted. "Bye Carol."

"Bye Beck," she replied before ringing off.

God her phone bill will be pricey after that holiday.

"This is the boarding call for flight 63378 to New York City departing from gate 22," the woman's voice blared over the intercom.

I sat down in my seat and ordered a diet coke from the passing trolley. A teenage girl came up to me.

"Are you Beck Oliver? Like off Snow Globe Dreams?" She asked obviously holding back a scream.

"Why yes I am?"

"Oh my god. Can you sign something for me?"

"Sure." I ripped out a piece of paper from my notebook. "What's your name?"

"Katie."

I signed the sheet of paper before handing it to her. "Here you go."

"Thank you," she replied before walking back to her seat.

-Later-A Coffee House in New York-

After checking in at my hotel I walked around the city. I wound up in a cosy coffee house to shelter from the rain.

"What can I get you?"

It couldn't be. I looked up.

"Jade?"

"Beck?"


	4. Explanations

**Thanks again for the support and for still reading. This is chapter 4, **Explanations. **I'm sorry my chapters are so short but this is longer I promise. Hope you enjoy and everyone have a very Merry Christmas.**

Jade's POV

No. No it couldn't be him. It couldn't be Beck.

"Jade?"

Oh god; his voice still made me melt like butter.

"Beck?"

"Sit down please," he stammered after a moment of silence.

"I can't-"

"Mummy! Mummy! Look what I drew," he came running up.

"That's really pretty," I replied.

"Hello," he said to Beck cautiously.

"Hi. I'm Beck," he introduced himself.

"I'm Teddy. Daddy's name was Beck," he said.

"Teddy I'll be done soon. Just wait behind the counter."

"Okay," he said before walking away.

"Sorry," I apologised to Beck.

"No I'm sorry," he said. "Can we have dinner?"

"I don't know," I said biting my lip, looking at Teddy.

"Please for old time's sake."

"Fine. Ali's Pasta House over the road. Dinner for two at seven thirty," I laid out the guidelines.

"Awesome."

"See you then."

I walked over to Teddy.

-Later-In Jade and Teddy's Apartment-

"And the dragon and all of the village people lived happily ever after," I finished Teddy's favourite book, Michael the Dragon, for the hundredth time.

"Have fun tonight," Teddy insisted.

"Sally is in the living room and she'll take good care of you." I kissed him. "See you tomorrow darling."

"I love you mummy."

"I love you too Teddy."

I blew him a kiss from the door before turning off the light.

"If he isn't sleeping well emergency duck is on the top of the fridge. Any other questions?"

"When are you going to go out and have a good time?" Sally asked twirling some of her blonde locks in her hand.

"I'm seeing my first love I left five years ago because I got pregnant with our son. If anything tonight will be awkward."

"Do you still love him?"

"Yes. There's never been anyone else and there never will be."

Beck's POV

I looked at the empty seat across from me before looking at my watch for the millionth time. I was ten minutes early. Jade appeared at the door. The blue highlights were gone but the white hadn't. She wore a red dress that stopped just below her knees. She walked over. I stood up and we shared an awkward hug. She still looked stunning even after a baby. She sat down and looked at her plate to avoid my eyes.

"You look beautiful," I said.

"Don't play around Beck," she snapped. "It's been five years just say what you want to."

"He's my son isn't he?"

"Yes he is."

I covered my mouth with my hand. "Is that why you left? Because I got you pregnant?"

She nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because you wouldn't love me with a baby," she answered.

I was shocked she'd even think that. I showed her my wrist.

"For the past four years I have worn your hair band round my wrist because I love you. I love you more than life itself. Please Jade I can't let you lose again."

"Edward. Edward Daniel Oliver-West but he calls himself Teddy. He would eat cereal for breakfast lunch and dinner if he could. He loves the park and he adores dragons. I love just as much I loved you."

"You still love me?"

"Never stopped," she answered with a small smile.

I leaned over the table and, for the first time in five years, tasted her sweet lips.

"I missed you so much," I told her pulling away gently.

"I missed you too." She went back to her food. "Has there been anyone else?"

"A couple of dates here and there but no one even comparable to you." She smiled. "How about you?"

"Being a single teenage mother sum what brings down your sexy appeal."

"If you'll let me," I began, "I'd like to be in Teddy's life." She raised her eyebrows. "You two could come back to LA and we could live together." I looked at her slowly saddening face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know if I want Teddy in LA. I mean look what happened to us and you've always got paparazzi on you. I love you and Teddy but moving to the other side of the country would just be too hard."

"You know Tori and Andre got together. The Monday after you left in fact."

"I told each of them to just hurry up and get together in my goodbye letters."

"I can recite mine." She gave me a sarcastic look. "Dear Beck. I am so sorry we had to end it this way. I love you and I wish I'd said it more when I was around. I've left and I'm not sure if I'm coming back. Know my heart is always yours and the memories we shared will be the memories I treasure. Like when you pulled me into an empty classroom during a fight and you told me that you loved me for the very first time. Like the way your lips tasted of potato salad the first time we kissed in the back of my brother's car. I am so grateful for your love. I was lucky enough to have you pick me up when I cried and be there when I was happy. I'll miss the way you kiss me, your smile, your ridiculously gorgeous body. I'm glad you were my first time. Don't come and try and find me. I love you Beck. Have fun in life and don't hold onto me forever. With all my love Jade xxx."

"I'm sorry. I'm still sorry," she said with a wisp of shame in his throat.

"I'm sorry too. I'm you didn't feel like you could tell me when you got pregnant," I replied.

Jade retrieved her purse from her bag and pulled out some photos. She handed me one. I smiled looking down at a tiny Teddy in Jade's arms, in a hospital. She handed me another one of Teddy in a dungarees on a swing with a wide smile. I gave them back to her and reached into my pocket.

"I only have one photo in my wallet."

I handed her the photo of us. We'd been dating 6 months and we went to Ripley's Fair. We walked hand in hand in public for the first time. The photo itself was of her kissing my cheek. She put it on the table and handed me the last photo in her wallet. It was the same. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" She asked.

"Nothing why?"

"Because you could take Teddy to Central Park. He loves it there and I'm prepared to let you bond with him."

"Wow. I'd love that," I replied.

"Okay well come to the apartment at about half eight tomorrow morning," we agreed.


	5. The Park

**I am so sorry. I rewrote this a million times and then when I was finally satisfied my internet broke :(. But I hope you enjoy anyway.**

Beck's POV

I ran a hand through my hair before knocking on Jade's apartment door. She answered almost immediately.

"Hey," she said smiling despite looking a bit frantic. "Come in."

I walked in behind her.

"Teddy, Beck's here!" Jade called to the other room.

Teddy came running out in a dinosaur t-shirt and jeans into the living room then to the door.

"Hello," he stood at my feet, looking up at me beaming.

"Hello again," I said to him.

"You're taking me to the park," he told me.

"I am."

Jade scooped up Teddy and sat him on the top of the kitchen counter.

"Now look at me Teddy." The four year old stared at Jade with wide eyes. "I want you to be good for Beck. You know the rules and just because I'm not there I expect you to follow them. Otherwise the dragons aren't going to let you see their cave." A wave of fear passed over Teddy. Jade smiled. "I love you," she said before kissing his cheek.

"I love you too Mummy," he replied before kissing her cheek.

"Okay now have you got Flynn," Jade said after putting Teddy back on the floor.

Teddy gasped and ran into his bedroom like lightning. Jade laughed and looked at me.

"Don't be stupid," she told me. "And don't under estimate him; he may be small but he is smarter and faster than you could ever imagine. Don't lose him and he's allergic to sun block?" I raised a sarcastic eyebrow. "His skin gets rashes."

I laughed a little. "I promise I'll look after him, better than I ever looked after him."

She kissed me on the cheek. As she pulled away Teddy ran and grabbed her legs.

"I'll see you later mummy," he said.

"Bye-bye guys. Have fun," she waved us off.

The subway ride of three stops was completely silent. I looked down at Teddy and I realised how much he looked like Jade. Black hair, pale skin. I loved him already. We began to walk through Central Park when Teddy jumped onto a bench. I sat next to him.

"Are you my dad?" He asked.

I looked down into his deep, chocolate eyes staring back up at me.

"Yeah I am," I told him.

He sighed. "Then why did you leave us?"

I swallowed the lump that developed in my throat. I knelt down on the path and took Teddy's hands in mine. "I love you and Mummy more than anything else. To be honest I didn't know you existed until yesterday. I am sorry for all of the things I've missed out on already but I promise I will make it up to you."

"Well you could start by buying me an ice cream?"

"It's the middle of October."

"So, there's no time like to present."

I smiled at this extraordinary little boy. I stood up and lent out my hand. "Come on then." He jumped off the bench and took my hand.

Walking through Central Park with Teddy was amazing. It felt perfect. It felt right.

Teddy's POV

As Beck and I licked our ice creams while walking through inner city New York I looked up at him. I realised how similar he and I were. We stopped at McDonalds and I sat on a chair while he ordered the food. He reappeared with a Big Mac and my Happy Meal. I didn't much like the toy Donkey from Shrek but it was fun. I liked Beck.

"So now that you're my dad, are you going to stay with us?" I asked.

"It's complicated," he answered.

"So that's a no?"

"It is for now, I'm sorry little guy."

"It's fine," I lied.

I picked up a tissue. As I pretended to wipe my nose I dried my eyes. I didn't want Beck to see me cry.

Beck's POV

I saw that last comment hurt Teddy. More than he'd be willing to admit. He was just like Jade in that respect.

"Come on let's go to the movies."

Teddy's head perked up. I could do nothing but smile.

-Later After the Movie-

As we came close to the end of our subway drive I looked down at Teddy to see him sleeping. Even though he was sleeping his toy dragon Flynn was still trapped in a solid grip formed by Teddy's hands. His read was resting on my side and for the first time today it began to sink in; I was a dad. So as not to wake him up I carried Teddy from the subway station and manoeuvred myself up the three flights of stairs. I knocked lightly on Jade's door.

When she opened it I could tell she wasn't happy. She saw Teddy asleep on my shoulder and so kept quiet until I lay him down on the racing car bed in his room.

"Where the hell have you been?" She asked. "I've been texting you."

"I'm sorry my phone died. He looked really sad so I took him to the movies and it was just a bit longer than I thought it would be. I'm really sorry."

Third Person

Jade accepted his apology with a nod. Before she really had any time to think anymore Beck had her pinned to the fridge. His lips attacked hers and after some resistance from her their tongues began to play games. With one arm wrapped around her waist his other arm began to climb up to her bra. His lips detached themselves from hers and he began to plant small kisses on her neck.

"Beck stop," Jade said in a wispy voice.

He ignored her as he sucked the side of her neck.

"Beck stop it!" Jade said with more authority this time.

He ignored her again. As Beck's fingers began to unhook her bra Jade couldn't do this.

"I said stop!" She shouted as she pushed him off her.

He looked at her shocked. Jade, embarrassed, folded her arms over her chest.

"Come on baby. It'll make it all better," Beck said, his words filling the silent air.

The gap between them was no more than two metres but Jade wished he was on another planet.

"Don't you get it Beck? We had sex twice and because of that I have a completely different life. I am a single mum with a four year old son. I never got to go to college and I finished high school online. I'm not letting another mistake like that ruin me again."

"Sleeping with me was a mistake?"

Jade realised only then what she had said. "No Beck I didn't mean that-"

"No you did! You didn't have to be a single mum Jade. You never told me and if you had I would have been there for you!"

"You say that now you don't know what would have happened."

"Why can't you fucking trust me?"

"Quiet Beck," Jade tried as she remembered Teddy was a mere 20 metres away.

"Answer me," he said grabbing her wrist.

"Beck you're hurting me!"

Beck let go of his grip. With shocked eyes he looked at Jade's. Tears were developing and she herself was shocked.

"Jade I'm sor-"

"I think you should go now."

"Jade please-"

"Get out!" She yelled.

Beck obliged and walked out. Jade sat down on the couch and the tears began to fall. She looked down at the red marks on her wrist. She knew it wasn't like Beck but right she didn't feel like she knew Beck at all. Teddy re-emerged from his bedroom.

"Mummy?" Jade looked up. "Did Daddy just leave us again?"

Her silence was this answer. Teddy, still in his day clothes, curled up into a ball in Jade's arms on the couch and began to silently cry to himself.

**:O...as always reviews are welcome :) hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Reality TV

**Hello again. I'm getting quicker at this. Anyway I'm so glad you're still reading but sad to say we're almoit at the end of thsi story but fear not I will have more. This is a bit shorter but I hope you like it. It's set the morning after the night before. I really hope you enjoy chapter 6 **Reality TV.

Beck's POV

As I walked into the TV studios my hand was firmly wrapped around my phone. I had texted Jade a simple 'I'm sorry' after I got back to my hotel. I still couldn't believe I hurt her. I don't even remember what was going through my head but I hated myself for it. As I sat opposite my reflection in make up my eyes kept flicking between my phone and my reflection.

"What's her name?" The make up artist asked.

I didn't answer.

"I'm Millie. Know you know my name can you tell me hers?"

"Jade," I answered after a moment of hesitation. "I hurt her and I'm just...I don't know."

"When did you text her?" She asked as she put foundation on me.

"Last night, around half eleven."

"And what did you say?"

"Sorry."

"Well you're done but she's a lucky girl if she has you and if she's missing even half of how you're missing her then she'll be dying inside."

-An Hour Later-

Jade's POV

Sally came running into the apartment.

"Turn on the TV!" She yelled as she jumped onto the couch.

I turned round from the kitchen sink to see smiley Diana Mick introduce her morning show. I rolled my eyes and went back to the washing up the dishes.

"I'm here with actor and Hollywood hottie Beck Oliver."

With that sentence I turned around. I looked at Beck as he sat opposite Diana looking gorgeous as ever. I rolled my eyes and went back to the washing up. I was every plater, cup and cutlery piece in the whole kitchen just to avoid looking at his face again. But I could hear it and one question I had to look at him to hear the answer.

"So Beck, what is love life looking like at the moment?"

The audience cheered as I stood stone still in the kitchen my eyes firmly placed on Beck. He ran a hand through his hair laughing to himself under his breath.

"I ruined the best thing I ever had with the only girl I've ever loved last night."

The mug in my hand fell and smashed at my feet. Sally whipped her head round to see me gripping my stomach as I felt like I was going to be sick.

"What do you mean?" Diana asked.

"My girlfriend left a few years ago and I had no idea where she went. I discovered two days ago she left because I got her pregnant. I have a son who is amazing and last night I blew it because I hurt her again."

"Oh god. So what is her name?"

"Oh no! She'll kill me if I tell you...and you're entire audience."

"Go on! Maybe she's watching," Diana said.

"Jade," he answered.

Sally turned around to look at me.

"I have to go down there don't I?" I realised.

"Kind of," Sally answered.

I grabbed my car keys and drove to HTL Studios. I snuck passed the security guard as he signed for a package. I made my way to stage 8 for the Diana Mick Show. I stood in the audience crowd.

"We'll be right back after this break," Diana closed the show.

"And we're out. Five and a half minutes," a camera guy yelled.

Beck's eyes met mine as Diana was talking to him.

"Jade!" He shouted across the stage.

'Oh god,' I thought. 'This is it.'

He came running over to me. I felt like everyone was watching us but I was just staring into Beck's eyes as he took my hands in his.

"4 minutes guys," the camera guy yelled again.

"I haven't got long but just listen to me Jade. I love you more than I will ever be able to love anyone else. I have spent days crying over you. I think about you day and night. I've missed you so much and at times it was unbearable without you-"

"2 minutes!"

"I was so stupid last night and I never want to hurt you again." I could feel tears developing in my eyes. "I would give anything to have those five years with you and Teddy. I want to be a dad to him."

"30 seconds!"

"I want to live with you and him so I don't miss anything else."

"Beck now!" The infuriated stage hand yelled.

"Jade, will you marry me?"

**And I'm going to be cruel and leave you there. Please review. Obviously tbc**


	7. The Catch Up Coffee

**I am so sorry for the long time since I've updated but thank you for the lovely reviews. I hope you enjoy chapter seven **The Catch Up Coffee.

Tori's POV

**Andre Harris and Tori Vega**

**You have been cordially invited to the wedding of **

**Beck Oliver and Jade West**

Okay I'll admit I screamed. I jumped up and down in the living room clutching the invitation and the other letters to my chest.  
>"What's going on?" Andre asked really concerned.<br>"Baby, Jade and Beck are getting married," I answered bubbling with excitement.  
>Andre hugged me.<br>"Well it's about time," he joked.  
>"We have to call them," I told him running to the kitchen trying to find the phone.<br>"It's on top of the fridge," Andre reminded me.  
>I shot him a confused look. I jumped up and got it down. I typed in Beck's mobile number before putting it to my ear.<br>"Hello," a boy, obviously not Beck, answered.  
>"Hello? Is Beck there?"<br>"Hold on," he replied.  
>The phone was silent apart from a few voices. I couldn't here what they were saying.<br>"Hello?" Beck asked.  
>"You're getting married to Jade!"<br>Beck chuckled slightly. "Hello Tori. How are you?"  
>"I'm good. We have to meet up with Jade," I suggested.<br>"We'd like that, there's a lot to discuss," Beck said.  
>"Are you busy? Andre and I aren't. We could meet at Raymond's Coffee House," I suggested.<br>"Okay," he agreed. "We'll see you there in an hour."

-Raymond's Coffee House-

Jade's POV

Not many times in my life could I remember pure fear but god this was one of them. Teddy sat, very proudly, on an adult chair for once. Beck was telling me reassuring things but it didn't help. Tori and Andre were going to see me and Teddy and I'd have to answer the questions that would inevitably follow. Tori and Andre walked in and spotted us and walked over. They froze a little when they saw Teddy.  
>"Hi guys," Tori replied as brightly as ever.<br>I could see the cogs in Andre's head working through this. We all exchanged hugs, mine with both of them were incredibly awkward.  
>"Mummy," I looked down at Teddy so relieved he'd said something, "can I go and play in the ball pit?"<br>"Of course you can darling."  
>I lifted Teddy of his chair and placed him in the ball pit. After reminding him of the rules I left him there. I positioned my chair so I could still keep and eye on him.<br>"So," Tori began. "Who wants to start?"  
>"You look great Jade," Andre said.<br>I rolled my eyes as Beck planted a kiss on my cheek.  
>"You're probably better tell them," Beck told me.<br>I turned to Andre and Tori.  
>"Well," I began. "I left Hollywood Arts because I got pregnant. I didn't tell anyone, not even Beck. I moved to New York and lived with my mother for a bit. I got my own flat after Teddy was born and I began to live a pretty normal life. Then he showed up," I said pointing at Beck, "we talked, we had a fight and then he proposed and I said yes."<br>I showed Tori the ring and a smile took over both of their faces. Beck and Andre smile at each other over the table.  
>"We're coming, obviously," Tori told us.<br>"Well great. I wanted you to be a bridesmaid Tori, if you want obviously," I said.  
>A small squeal left Tori's lips.<br>"Of course I will be," Tori told her with a high, elated tone.  
>"No offence but what happened to the goth, mean, sarcastic Jade?" Andre asked.<br>"Sarcasm needs an audience, I was living with Teddy for 5 years. Also motherhood requires you to soften and realise the necessity of love in the world," I admitted. "I was wondering if you knew where we could find Cat because I'd like her to be my maid of honour."  
>"Jade, you have to realise with Cat your exit affected her a lot," Tori told<br>me.  
>"What do you mean?" I asked as I felt the worry bubble up inside of me.<br>"She got angry. She would throw things or ignore people and then there were times when she would just break down into tears. Her bi-polar got worse because she stopped taking her pills and she was hospitalised. We tried to look after but she was just not herself. She got moved to another school, that would help her. We haven't seen her since she left but we've got an address for her."  
>I could feel tears beginning to develop.<br>"Jade it's not your fault," Andre interjected.  
>"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked Beck.<br>"I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to," Beck answered.  
>I felt a tugging at my ankle and I saw Teddy.<br>"Don't be sad Mummy," he told me.  
>Seeing him made me want to cry even more but I forced myself to look strong.<br>"Mummy's alright darling. Would you like to meet Mummy and Daddy's friends?" I asked.  
>"Yes please," he said sitting back on his seat.<br>"Well I'm Tori and this is Andre, we went to school with your parents," Tori told him.  
>"I'm Teddy and this is Flynn," she told Tori handing her his dragon toy.<br>I excused myself from the table. I went to the bathroom and hung my head over the sink and began to cry. I heard the door swing open but I couldn't stop the tears.  
>"It's okay," I heard Tori say as she rubbed my back slowly.<br>"It's all my fault. It's my fault Cat went to hospital and Beck didn't see Teddy as baby and Teddy had to grow up with a dad. It's all my fault," I began to hyper ventilate.  
>Tori pulled me in for a hug and began to calm me down. As I began to breath normally again Tori pulled away and dried my face.<br>"I need to see her. To be able to talk to her," I admitted. "Please take me to her."  
>"Of course. I've only ever talked to her on the phone Jade so prepare to see a very different Cat."<br>"Okay," I agreed.  
>I agreed with Beck to take Teddy home. Andre said they could come round to his and Tori's flat is they wanted. I kissed Beck and Teddy goodbye before getting into Tori's Jeep. We drove in silence to Cat's flat. It was a loft on a nice looking street in central LA. We pressed the buzzer.<br>"Who is it?" An obviously more mature Cat asked.  
>"Tori."<br>"Hey Tor, come up."  
>The door opened and we walked up the stairs. Cat opened the door and obviously didn't notice me.<br>As she turned back she saw me.  
>"Hey Cat," I said.<br>"Jade?"

**So you see that review button, I know you do, why don't you trying clicking on and maybe typing some nice words...just a suggestion. As ever thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :)**


	8. Meeting Cat Again

**Hello again. Thank you for the alerts and reviews it's been really great. I hope you enjoy this chapter and as ever I would love to hear what you guys think at the end.**

Cat's POV

It couldn't be her.

"Jade?"

"Yeah, it's me. You look amazing," she told me.

I felt suddenly so concious of how much I'd changed. My red hair had returned to it's natural dark brown and was in a high ponytail. I was wearing a plain white t shirt and denim shorts. My converse laces were knotted around my ankles so they wouldn't fall off my tiny feet.

"What do you want?" I asked in an accusing tone.

She handed me a white envelope. I scanned it and saw words I didn't anticipate to see. Invited. Beck Oliver. Jade West. Wedding.

"What the hell?" I asked her. "It's been five years Jade. Five bloody years and you just saunter back in expecting me to go to your wedding. Your bloody wedding."

"Cat I know it's been a long time but you don't get it-"

"No Jade you don't get it!" I said now shouting. "Do you have any idea what your leaving did to me? It was horrible. There were days when I couldn't get out of bed I was that depressed. Then I get sent to a different school Jade all because of you. Where were you anyway? What the hell happened?"

Jade's POV

So Cat shouted a lot more than she used to. I didn't want to yell but I'm not one to get bullied.

"I got pregnant Cat! Okay! Beck and I had sex and I got pregnant by accident. I went to New York to live with my mother. I have a four year old son that I love. I am not sauntering back in Cat because you know I still haven't decided whether I want to be here yet." Both of us were crying now. "Cat I am sorry for everything that happened to you because I left," I said between silent sobs. "I never meant to hurt anyone. I honestly thought I was doing the right thing."

I just looked at her. I began to walk to the door.

"Don't go," she whimpered. "I don't care if you want to be here, I am never letting you leave again."

We ran to each other and hugged each other so tightly I thought she might stop me breathing.

"I won't ever leave again I promise," I whispered to her.

"You better not," she replied.

"Er guys can I join the love please?" Tori asked.

"Of course you can."

The three of us stood in the middle to Cat's loft hugging.

We sat down on the couch and began to catch up. Cat agreed to be my maid of honour and really wants to meet Teddy and see Beck again.

"So is there a Mr Valentine in the making?" I asked Cat.

"Well there is one guy," Tori and I both squealed a little making Cat smile. "His name is Corey and he works at the art galley where my work is."

"We have to go and see your pieces Cat," Tori suggested.

"We could pick up the guys and go and see them today if you like," I added. "We can meet Corey," I ribbed Cat a little bit and she began to blush.

"I really missed you," Cat mouthed me.

"I missed you to Kitty Cat," I mouthed back to her.

"I'll just call Andre," Tori said.

Cat and I began to get on our coats. As we looked back at Tori and saw a look of shock and worry on her face.

"Tori, what is it?" Cat asked, beginning to sound more like the sweet, adorable Cat I left.

"Jade is your phone off?" Tori asked.

"It died earlier. Why?" I asked.

"When they were driving back to our flat Beck and Teddy got hit by a car. Andre's at the hospital with them now."

**What will happen now? Well don't look at me I don't know. Please tell me what you think of my story and of my Cat. Have a good day. Hope you enjoyed it**


	9. The ER Department

**I know I haven't updated in ages - sorry been a bit busy. I hope you enjoy chapter 9 **The ER Department

Jade's POV

Cat drove to the hospital like lightning, I think she ran at least two red lights. I was silent the whole journey. Tori was on the phone to Andre desperately trying to get information from him about Teddy and Beck. I felt numb. I forced myself not to think about the worst thing it could be. Andre was in the car to and he's talking to Tori so it can't be that bad. As we pulled up at the hospital Tori and I jumped out of the car and ran into the hospital. Andre was waiting there and Tori ran into his arms. On the drive I completely forgot Tori would be just as worried as me about Andre.

"Oh God I'm so glad you're okay," Tori admitted, through sobs, into his shoulder.

I don't think you could really call him okay; he had a large cut across his forehead and it was obvious his leg was causing him distress.

"What about Beck and Teddy?" I blurted out, desperate to know everything.

He looked at me sympathetically. "They're both still in ER but I don't know anything else."

I walked over to the desk.

"Excuse me nurse how do I find out about people in ER?" I asked, the word barely audible they came out in such a flurry.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Beck Oliver and Teddy Oliver-West," I said, in the same rapid tone.

"Well we haven't got anyone on the system with those names so all I can suggest is that you go down to ER and ask one of the nurses."

"Thank you," I said before practically running to the ER department. Tori and Andre jogged behind me.

"Hello," I said panting to the nurse at the desk. "I'm looking for my fiance and my son."

I have a fiance, God that sounds weird. Lovely and amazing but weird.

"What do they look like?"

"My son is 4 and he has dark hair and he's quite pale. He's small and probably holding a dragon toy. My fiance has dark hair, olive skin and the sexiest hair ever," I really couldn't think of another way to say it.

"They were in a car accident weren't they?"

"Yes, yes that's them," I said relieved.

"Well your son is concious but in the operating room so you can't see him and your fiance is in surgery."

"Surgery, why?" I asked even more worried.

"I'm not sure, as soon as I get word from the doctor I'll tell you everything. What are their names?"

"Beck Oliver and Edward Oliver-West," I told her.

Although advised to sit down I began to pace. I looked round when I heard my name.

"Are you Jade?" A shaky voice asked.

I looked round to see a man clutching Flynn.

"Look I'm the man that hit your boyfriend's car-" the man said.

"What? You rat bastard," I shouted, alarming Tori and Andre.

"Look I'm sorry-"

I interrupted him with a punch to the nose. I felt Andre's arms wrap around my waist stop me from causing the man anymore injuries.

"Christ!" He yelled.

I didn't see him anymore because he was surrounded by doctors and nurses. I broke down into tears on the floor and I felt Tori hold me tight.

"I can't lose them Tori."

**Reviews would make my day - good or bad. Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. An Unexpected Friend

**Enjoy Chapter 10 **An Unexpected Friend

Jade's POV

Both Teddy and Beck were still in ER and there hadn't been any word yet. I was alone, Tori and Andre had to get back home. They wanted me to go and eat something but I couldn't. I couldn't leave, especially without any news about either Beck or Teddy. I hung my head in my hands and felt someone sit down next to me. I looked up at the guy I'd earlier punched, the man who hit Beck, Teddy and Andre.

"I thought you might want this," he suggested handing me an ice pack. "For your fist," he clarified.

"Thank you," I said as I iced my hand. "I'm sorry about your nose."

"I deserved it and more."

"He's my fiance you know. You said boyfriend earlier it's actually fiance," I told him flashing him the ring.

"It doesn't matter to me," I looked at him disgusted. "No, not like that! I could have hit your brother, boyfriend, uncle, fiancen, I'm still as sorry as I was."  
>I took a deep breath, "You hit my son too."<p>

"Okay, that changes things. I'm so sorry." I could feel his eyes boring into the side of my head. "What are their names?"

"My fiance is called Beck and my son is called Teddy. My friend Andre was in the car too, he and his girlfriend were the ones that were comforting me."

"How old is he?"

"Teddy is 4 and a half, Beck and Andre are 20 and 21 respectively."

It was silent for a moment. There was a burning question I needed an answer to.

"Where were you going? Where was so important that you had to run a red light hitting my son, my fiance and my friend?" I asked meeting his eyes for the first time.

"It was so stupid. My girlfriend and I had a fight over meeting her parents. She stormed out and started driving to the airport to get on the flight to London, so we can meet her parents. I realised that I didn't want her to go without me so I drove after her. On the way I hit your friend's car."

"So...what happened with her?"

"I didn't get on the plane," a voice said from behind him.

He stood up and looked at the girl. He put his hand on her face.

"I thought you were going to London," he said.

"I couldn't leave, not without you," she replied.

They moved in slowly before sharing a chaste kiss.

"There was something I wanted to do before we saw your parents," he told her.

He took her hands and got down on one knee.

"Vi, will you marry me?"

A smile broke out onto her face, "Yes, yes I will. Of course I will!"

"Family of Edward Oliver-West," a nurse called distracting me.

I ran over to the nurse, "I'm his mother."

"Come with me," the nurse instructed.

"Jade wait!" The man called. "You need this," he passed me Flynn.

"What's your name?" I asked, suddenly needing to know the answer.

"Freddie, and I'll be here tomorrow," he promised.

I smiled weakly at him before following the nurse.

"He's got a fractured rib and some cuts and bruises but he'll be okay."

She opened the white door and lying down staring at the ceiling was my baby boy, Teddy.

"Mummy," he smiled and my heart swelled.

"Oh darling you're okay," I kissed his head privately thanking God.

"They say I can't run around!" He exclaimed.

I swung my head round to the nurse. "It's a precaution for his ribs," the nurse informed me.

"Look what you lost," I said handing him Flynn.

"Flynn! Thank you," he said giving me his hand to hold.

"Miss West," said a nurse. I turned round to look at the nurse. "I need to talk to you about your fiance."

"I'll be back in a minute," I kissed his forehead before following the nurse out.

"Your son we'll probably need to stay the night but we can definitely see him being discharged tomorrow," the nurse said.

"And Beck?" I asked.

"Mr Oliver's condition is worse than your son's. The door lodged into his abdomen and the steering wheel entered his right thigh. He was taken to surgery but his heart began to fail so he was put on life support. He is currently in an induced coma. The doctors think his right thigh will be fine, the steering wheel didn't go very deep but his abdomen is another story. It was ripped and we're unsure how it will effect his digestive system. It might upset you to see him but you need to know he's alive and it could be a lot worse."

**Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	11. By Your Bedside

**Sorry I haven't updated recently but thank you for still reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter : **By Your Bedside

Jade's POV

The nurse left after leading me to Beck's room. It was a few doors down from Teddy who was currently in the safe hands of the nurses. I placed my hand on the door handle while taking long deep breaths. I opened the door and looked at him; Beck, my Beck. Even with the cuts on his face he still looked gorgeous. His hair needed a wash. I took his hand in mine and saw the wires injected into his wrist. I gasped but covered my mouth with my hand.

"Oh my darling," I said gripping his hand. "The doctors told me what happened. You're lucky you're not dead. I was so scared, I'd never tell anyone though. Teddy's okay, he won't be able to play for a little bit but he'll make a full recovery. You, you little drama queen, have gone and got yourself quite a few injuries," I joked still gripping his hand tightly, biting back tears. "I'm sorry, for leaving. With the gift of hindsight I know it wasn't the best option to not tell you. I love you. I love you so much Beck, you just don't know it. That's my fault, I never tell you enough. You're an amazing dad and Teddy loves you. I'm sorry you missed those first four years; he deserved you and you deserved him. That night in your caravan was the best night of my life, honest to God. I shouldn't have pushed you away."

I looked down at the ring on my finger. A small diamond surrounded by blue sapphires. It was perfect.

"You better get through this," I told him. "Because I want the opportunity to make you the happiest man in the world, or at least try and make you half as happy as you make me," I whispered through tears.

I couldn't hold myself anymore I broke down by the side of his bed clutching his hand. I prayed a nurse wouldn't walk in because she might make me leave. Once I'd regained some of my composure I stood up so I was looking at Beck's face.

"I'll come back tomorrow darling," I promised.

I lay a kiss on his forehead as more tears began to roll from my eyes.

"Be good," I whispered before walking out.

I hurried to the toilets just in time as I began to vomit. Beck was going to be okay, I knew that, but there was part of me convinced he wasn't and it was killing me.

**I hope you enjoyed that. Please leave a review below :)**


	12. Hey Daddy

**Hey, sorry for the slow update and I'm sorry but this chapter is really short. Enjoy this new chapter **Hey Daddy.

Teddy's POV

I watched the rain fall outside my hospital room. I couldn't take this anymore. I slipped out of my bed, with Flynn in hand, and tiptoed to the door. I poked my head out of the door. As I saw there was no one in the corridor I walked to Beck's room. One of the nurses had told it to Mummy. It wasn't far away and it looked just like mine. I opened the handle carefully and looked in. He looked weird, so still. I walked over to the chair that sat next to his bed.

"Hey," I said.

I was tempted to shut off the machine that was beeping at me but I realised it was probably something important.

"What happened to you?" I asked, even though getting an answer from him was virtually impossible.

"You can't die," I told him. "Mummy needs you. You need Mummy. Mummy is going to wear a white dress and look beautiful, when you're better, and you two are going to love each other forever and no one is going to leave. You two are going to grow old together."

I could feel tears in my eyes but I had to keep talking.

"I need you. You can't die because I need you. You need to teach me how to ride a bike and teach me stuff. You need to be my dad."

I had begun crying by this point.

"I only just met you. You're not allowed to leave, not now, not ever!" I yelled at him.

I crawled into the small bed next to him. I was facing him so the first thing he would see when he opened his eyes was me.

"Night night daddy," I whispered before closing my wet eyes. "See you in the morning."

**I hope you enjoyed, please review. Have a good day.**


	13. My Boys

**This is quite short, I'm just warning you know, and quite heavy in emotions. Sorry. So this is my new chapter **My Boys**.**

Jade's POV

"How could you lose my son?" I screamed at one of the nurses.

Teddy was missing in the hospital. I was too angry and worried to cry.

"We found him," one of the doctors told me after hurrying over.

"Oh thank god," I whispered under my breath. "Where is he?"

"In your fiance's room," the doctor answered.

I hurried to Beck's room. I found Teddy curled up next to Beck on the small hospital bed. I didn't want to move either; they looked like they fitted together. But I knew that I had to. I shook Teddy lightly awake.

"Teddy you have to go. You don't belong here," I told him.

"No!" He shouted back violently. "I belong with daddy!"

"Teddy, you need to go back to your room," I told her.

"No!" He screamed at me.

I wrapped my arms round my little boy and lifted him off the bed.

"No! No!"

He kicked and struggled. I put him down on his bed in his room.

"Baby you need to calm down," I could feel myself beginning to cry.

"No! I need to be with daddy!"

I left the room and closed the door. I held it closed as Teddy banged against the door.

"Do you want me to wait until he calms down?" A nurse asked.

"Yes please," I whispered.

The nurse replaced my hand on the handle.

"I want my daddy," Teddy screamed through the door.

I ran into Beck's room. I sat back against the door and collapsed into tears. Teddy's never been like that before to me. I walk over to Beck.

"Why can't you just wake up? Why can't you just wake up and make everything okay. I need you! He needs you." I was clutching his hand as I sobbed violently.

**Thoughts? A review would be lovely. I hope you enjoyed that and I hope you have a good day.**


	14. Wide Eyes

**I was on holiday, apologies but here we go. Please enjoy **Wide Eyes.

-A Week Later-

Beck's POV

I opened my eyes to an almost blinding white light directly above my head. I choked immediately before sitting up slightly. I felt the hospital sheets around my arms. I reached up and pressed the help button. Soon enough a beaming nurse came in with a wide smile.

"Well it's nice to see those eyes open for once," she said with a slight chuckle.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"South Los Angeles Hospital," she replied checking my charts.

"What happened?"

"How about I get your doctor?"

"Is Jade here?"

"Is that your fiance?" I nodded as an answer. "She always gets here at about 9 o'clock so she should be soon. I'll go and get Doctor Harrison."

I lay in the bed unsure of how to feel. I looked up at the bag of morphine, explains the lack of pain I feel.

"Oh my god."

I looked toward the door and saw the most reliving sight; Jade. She ran over to me and pushed her lips onto mine. She pulled away, her eyes wet.

"God I missed you," she exclaimed, wearing a sweet smile.

"I love you so much," I told her, running my hand along.

"Mr Oliver it is lovely to see you awake," Dr Harrison I assumed walked in.

Jade pulled away but still clutched my hand.

"Mr Oliver, you were in a car accident a little over a week ago," Dr Harrison began, "and your injuries are extensive. You lost a lot of blood from your thigh where the steering wheel entered and walking may be uncomfortable for a few weeks but it will heal. The door entered your stomach and you will have to eat through a tube but hopefully you should be back to new soon. I have to go but I will check on you later."

He left and I turned to Jade.

"Was Teddy in the car?"

"Yes, and Andre, but he's alright, they both are. I was so worried about you babe."

She suddenly hit me on the arm.

"Oww. What was that for?" I asked.

"For making me worry and making me a wreck."

"I love you so much," I told her.

She leaned down and we shared a chaste kiss.

**I know it was short but I'd love a review. Thank you for still reading and have a good one :)**


	15. I Missed You

**I will update soon becvause this pathetically short - apologies. But I hope you enjoy **I Missed You.

Beck's POV

"Daddy!" Teddy exclaimed running into the room.

"Hey little man," I replied.

I lifted Teddy off the floor and onto my lap. Jade stood at the door smiling at us.

"How is my brave strong boy?" I asked.

"Very glad to see you," he smiled a wide toothy grin.

"I'm very glad to see you too."

Seeing Teddy again was overwhelming. I'm so glad I got the worst of the crash. I hugged him tight.

"I love you daddy," he whispered.

"I love you too little man."

**I'm sorry it's so short but I will update soon. I'd love a review :) Enjoy your day **


	16. Baby Steps

**I'm going to apologise in advance because this is another short chapter, I will try and write longer ones in the future. Thank you for all the lovely reviews: they make me smile. So nI hope you enjoy this new chapter, **Baby Steps.

Jade's POV

I left Teddy with Tori and Andre before heading off to the hospital. As I walked into Beck's room I was amazed by what I saw. Beck was standing by the window looking out at the hospital garden. He smiled when he saw me.

"Oh my god," I whispered to myself.

"It was weird at first but I'm kinda remembering how it used to feel to walk," he said, obviously filled with joy.

I ran over to him. He put his hand on my cheek and leaned down to kiss me.

"God I've missed being able to do that," he said after he pulled away gently. "The doctor said I can come home today."

"Good, I want to be able to fall asleep next to you again," I whispered. "I've been so lonely."

"So have I."

Our lips crashed together and I slung my arms round his neck.

Beck walked slowly to my car. I'd forgotten how perfectly my fingers fit in his. We drove back to Beck's house, now our home.

"Teddy is with Tori and Andre at their house," I told him as we settled onto the couch.

"We can pick him up later but I was wondering do you want to look at wedding venues? Or maybe suits and dresses?"

I couldn't help but let a little smile cross my face.

"Cat and Tori are taking me dress shopping tomorrow," I told him.

"I'll get a suit made soon."

"You need to rest," I insisted.

"Yes mother," he teased me.

I tickled his abs gently and he laughed into my neck.

"I love you so much Jade."

"I love you too."

**I know it was short I'm sorry but I'd love a review :) I hope you enjoy your day - thanks for reading.**


	17. Dress Shopping

**I'm sorry it's been so long; I promise I'll get better with this. So I hope you enjoy the new chapter, **Dress Shopping.

Jade's POV

Cat had taken Tori and I to a little place called Flo's Dresses. It had a blue front to it with a light green awning. Despite what you might originally think it was quite a large shop. Cat and Tori began to pick through dresses. I felt self conscious and nervous.

"Is there anything in particular you're looking for?" A kind woman asked from behind a dress.

"I need a wedding dress and two bridesmaid's dresses."

"Well would you like maybe a white plain dress for yourself?"

"Yes we'll start with that."

She picked out a beautiful dress with a frilly bottom but otherwise plain.

"But maybe this would be more to your liking?"

She pulled out a beautiful wedding dress; strapless, with white beads in the patterns of flowers down the side and a ruffled bottom.

"I love it," I said gently.

"The changing rooms are just at the back there," the women smiled.

Changing into the wedding felt amazing and so right. I stood in the cubicle just looking at myself unable to stop smiling.

"Jade you in there?" Cat asked knocking on the door.

I opened the door and looked at Cat.

"Oh my god," she said taking my hand and dragging me out of the cubicle. "Jade you look beautiful."

"You so do, Jade," Tori added.

"This is what I'm going to marry Beck in," I said confidently.

I pulled Cat and Tori into a hug.

"Our little Jade's all grown up," Cat teased.

"Shut it you," I smiled. "We still need to find you to bridesmaid's dresses."

I slipped out of the dress and explained to the women how I we hadn't picked a date yet but that this was the best wedding dress ever. She looked at me with an understanding look and put it at the back. Tori, Cat and I then began to search for bridesmaids dresses.

"Nothing orange," Cat had stated before we'd come into the store which Tori had then seconded.

"Or neon," Tori added.

I pulled out a dark blue dress with a green bow on it. The bow wrapped round the dress, hugging the waist, before the fabric continued down.

"Mine!" Cat called taking it out of my hand.

Tori plucked another one off the shelf and ran into a changing room. Cat re-emerged with a wide smile soon followed by Tori. I stood up and hugged them close to me.

"I love you guys so much," I whispered.

**So yeah why don't you mosey on down the page and click on that review button... I hope you have a lovely day :)**


	18. A Phone Call

**I know I'm a terrible author. Been having a bit of a rough time at the moment but here is the new chapter (sorry it's so short) **A Phone Call.

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake," I told Cat before she went off to the counter.

The little retro cafe was nice and sitting in a booth opposite Tori felt right. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hi, Jade, this is Anthony from Houser Productions."

Why was he calling?!

"My boss read your manuscript and she loved it. She wants to meet you and them start casting for it. She thinks you'd be a great director as well. So yeah how does that sound? Jade, you still there?"

"Yes! Sorry yes I'm still here. So you want me to direct it and go through the whole production process?"

"Yeah that'd be great. We were hoping to start casting in three weeks at The Elizabeth Cateley Studios, do you know it?"

"Yeah...yeah I do."

"So, you up for it?"

"Can I get back to you on that?"

"Course. I hope we'll hear from you soon."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and just stared at it in my shaking hands.

"Hey Jade, hey what's wrong?" Tori asked.

"That was this production company in New York and they read my manuscript and they really liked it," I said with a sad smile.

"Jade that's amazing," Cat added as she slipped back into the booth.

"It is. They want me to direct it and it starts in three weeks so I'm gonna have to go back to New York," I explained.

Cat sat next to me and wrapped her arm round me.

"It's gonna be alright, he'll understand babe."

**So yeah a review would be lovely. I hope you enjoyed reading and have a lovely Easter :)**


	19. You Won't Even Notice

**So I am the worst author in the world, and this chapter isn't even very good. If you're still reading I want you to know how much I love you, without you I wouldn't still be writing. Please feel free to leave your comments, again sorry for the delay.**

"Honey, I'm home!" Beck hollered through their home after returning from some shopping.

"Shh, Teddy's already in bed," Jade warned him.

"He's like the best sleeping child I've ever met," Beck joked. Jade tried to giggle but she was too emotionally drained to do anything at the moment. Looking at Jade he knew something was wrong so he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah course I'm fine," she lied, averting her gaze away from his.

"Don't lie to me," he said gently. "What is it?"

"I got a job offer. A theatre in New York wants to put my play on."

"Babe that's amazing!" he screamed before he remembered Teddy once more.

She was gobsmacked by his enthusiastic response.

"But I'll have to go back there," she reminded him.

"It'll be worth it."

"What about the wedding?"

"We can worry about that later. I'm still going to be waiting for you when you get back," he smiled.

"I can't move Teddy back there again," she protested.

"Then he can stay here with me," Beck suggested.

"Really?"

"Yes, trust me I can handle him. And we'll call you every day. You can let this go Jade, not for anything you can't."

"I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you too."

Just as their kiss grew deeper, Teddy interrupted.

"Eww, you're gonna get cooties," he said.

"Hey son," Beck smiled. "Mummy and I have something to tell you." Beck lifted up the little boy and placed him onto the kitchen counter. "Your mum has been offered an amazing opportunity to work with some fantastic people. The problem is she's going to have to go away for a while."

"You're leaving me?!" the boy screamed at Jade who had already started tearing up.

"No, of course not, I'll be back before you know it. And you'll get to spend time with your Dad."

"So you're coming back?" the boy asked suspiciously.

"I'm always going to be coming back for you," she promised kissing his forehead. "And I'll call you every night, okay?"

"When are you going?"

"Soon, but I'm not sure when."

The boy jumped down and ran off to his bedroom.

"I knew this wasn't going to work," Jade sighed as she began to fret.

"I think he'll be okay," Beck smiled as his son reappeared.

Thrusting his dinosaur toy towards her Teddy told his mum, "You have to take Flynn with you, so you always remember me."

"I don't need Flynn to remember you," she smiled.

"Then take it for luck and you have to bring him back," he told her forcibly.

She pulled her little boy in for a hug.

"You wouldn't even notice I'm even away."


End file.
